Moving Out
by mazikeenpendragon
Summary: Josslyn moves in with her father after the embarrassing situation with Dev. Twoshot


**Moving Out**

**Summary: Josslyn moves in with her father after the embarrassing situation with Dev. Twoshot**

**Part One**

Josslyn shifted on her feet nervously, biting her bottom lip as she watched her mother rocking in the rocking chair. She lifted a hand to knock briefly on the nursery room door before walking into the room. "Mom?" She asked softly. "I wanted to talk to you."

Carly looked up at the sound of her daughter's voice, instantly taking note of her tone and the expression on her pretty face. "Josslyn? Did something happen?" She questioned immediately, standing up to put Donna back into her crib.

The teen shook her head. "Well...nothing _bad _happened. I was just...wondering if we could go see dad. I wanted to discuss moving in with him again. I figured it wouldn't be a problem since everybody knows Nik is alive now."

Her mother looked up in shock, mouth falling open. "How did you find out that Jax had anything to do with that?"

Josslyn shrugged sheepishly. "It was pretty easy to figure out. Besides, you and Sonny weren't as quiet as you thought."

The older woman pushed her daughter's hair behind her ear. "I hope you know that keeping that from you wasn't easy for him."

"I know. Dad wanted to help Spencer. I realize that. It's not dad's fault that Nik abandoned his son for three years. But you still haven't answered me. Can we go see dad?"

Carly hugged her daughter. "If that's what you really want. Nothing happened, did it?" She asked suspiciously, pulling away to hold her at arm's length. Her daughter had been quiet about wanting to move in with her father for awhile now. From what she could tell, her daughter was happy living here and had been healing from what had happened to Oscar. Had something occured that she hadn't noticed?

Josslyn's head lowered so her hair fell to cover her pink cheeks like a curtain. "Nothing happened." She lied steadily. "I just...I've missed my father. I think it would be nice living with him. Don't worry. I'd visit often. I just think that this could be a good move for me, so long as dad agrees."

Carly knew there was something more her daughter wasn't telling her, but she wasn't going to push it. Josslyn was the daughter of two stubborn, hard headed parents. If she felt pushed into a corner, she'd be furious. "Well I can't say we won't miss you, but if that's what you want, I'm sure Jax would be happy to have you there."

The beaming smile she was given ensured her that she'd made the right choice.

* * *

"You're moving?" Dev said, voice filled with disbelief as he watched Josslyn pack her bags. Things had been awkward since he'd turned her down. She hadn't particularly talked to him the way she normally did. Gone was the teasing or the soft smiles that he'd gotten used to. It wasn't even that she was treating him badly. She was being perfectly friendly, treating him like she'd treat a classmate or teammate. He truthfully missed the way things had used to be, and now she was moving? He hadn't thought of that when he'd turned her down, mind so on not wanting to upset Sonny or her parents.

Josslyn nodded, back to him. "I think it would be good for me to live with him. I've wanted to since Halloween." She replied. "Now that everything's worked out, it can finally happen."

"This doesn't have anything to me, does it? The last thing I ever wanted to do was make you feel awkward in your own home."

"You're awfully full of yourself, aren't you?" Josslyn scoffed, voice holding a slight edge to it. Quite unlike the teasing tone she'd use when she called a brat.

He flinched at the tone of her voice. "It seems like a good question to ask all things considered."

"Well it's really none of your business. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go see my dad."

Josslyn hurried from the room without looking back, leaving Dev there, staring down at the bags piled on the bed.

* * *

Jax swung the door open and immediately embraced his daughter in a hug before hugging Carly. "It's good to see you, Joss." He told his daughter warmly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Your mother said that you wanted to talk to me."

Josslyn nodded as she entered the house, immediately taking a seat on the sofa. "I was wondering if I could finally move in." She answered breezily, eyes locked on her father.

Her dad's eyes widened in shock before his face lit up. He took a seat beside of her and ran a hand through her hair. "It would be amazing if you did. I suppose you already know about Nikolas."

She nodded. "Like I told mom, I understand why you helped Nik. It was for Spencer's sake. While I don't understand why Nik let Spencer believe he was dead for three years, I'm glad he'll get his father back."

Jax nodded. "I am too." He answered with a soft smile. "So when did you want to move in?"

Josslyn shrugged. "I figured I could move in on Friday afternoon. I already have some bags packed."

Carly watched her daughter quietly, lump in her throat. It was foolish. It wasn't as if Josslyn was moving out of the state. She wasn't even moving out of town. She should be able to handle this if it made her little girl happy.

* * *

"Where's Josslyn?" Trina asked in confusion, looking at Dev for answer. He and Josslyn usually came to school together.

Dev shrugged. "How should I know? She's not even living with me anymore."

The girl's eyes widened in shock. "What?" She hissed in utter disbelief. "What do you mean she's not living with you?"

He looked at her strangely. "You mean that she didn't tell you?" He wondered. "She's moving in with her father tomorrow."

"When did she decide on that?" Trina asked with a groan.

"She said that she'd been thinking about it since Halloween. She asked her mom if they could discuss it with Jax again and he was happy to have her."

"But I mean, she can't have just been ignoring you, right? How do you not know where she is?"

He laughed bitterly. "Turning her down ruined things between us. She's not even teasing me the way that she used to."

"Oh, she told me that you weren't interested." She said guiltily, wishing that she'd never brought up what she'd thought that she'd seen.

Dev frowned at that. "I didn't turn her down because I wasn't interested."

Trina's brows furrowed at that. "Then...why did you?" She questioned curiously.

He swallowed hard. "I didn't want to upset Sonny or her parents. Carly and Sonny took me in and Jax is being quiet about me not actually being Sonny's cousin. It just seemed disrespectful. Why would she think that I'm not into her?"

Trina was just about to answer when she caught sight of Josslyn, leaning against the lockers a few feet ahead, laughing with Kai Raysone, a football player in his senior year. Her eyes narrowed at that. Josslyn had never particularly took such an interest in the football players. "What is she _doing?" _

Dev turned to look behind him and his eyes widened as he watched Josslyn hand Kai her cellphone for the boy to type something in before promptly handing it back to her. His mouth dropped open in utter shock. He felt jealousy clench at his chest as he watched the scene unfold, though he knew he had no right to be after turning her down. He turned abruptly to face Trina, clutching his books tighter to his chest. "I gotta get outta here." He mumbled, brushing past her quickly.

"Josslyn!" She said hurrying over to her friend. "What was _that _about?" She asked, tilting her head in the direction of Kai's departing form.

The blonde shrugged, smile on her lips. "Kai was just asking me on a date." She explained plainly. "I figured I'd give him a chance." She started walking to their class then, fast steps that made Trina grateful that she was on track and could keep up.

"But I didn't even know you were interested. Much less that you'd ever even talked to him before." Trina said, tone suspicious.

Josslyn sighed and rolled her eyes. "He comes to volleyball practice sometimes and to the games. And I go to football games. We sometimes talk." The answer was simple but true. The part that she left out was how Kai would often flirt with her. He'd asked her out more than once but she'd turned him down. "Besides, after what happened with Dev, this is exactly what I need. At least l know Kai is actually interested." And with that, she headed into Mr. Phillips' classroom and took a seat next to her volleyball teammate, Patricia Yardley instead of the seat between Trina and Dev and behind Cam. She paid no mind to the look her friends shared between them as she did so, turning to speak to Paricia softly as they did their work.

It was the same during lunch. Instead of sitting with her friends, Josslyn instead sat with her volleyball teammates and their boyfriends or girlfriends.

"Okay, what the hell?" Cam murmured to Trina and Dev, stabbing his salad with a fork and stuffing the forkful in his mouth. "Anyone want to tell me why Joss is avoiding us like the plague?"

Dev looked down at his tray, cheeks heating up as Trina pushed her food around nervously.

He raised an eyebrow at the two, annoyance sweeping over him. "Come on guys, Joss is acting weird. You two obviously know something."

The other boy swallowed hard and lifted his gaze to meet Cam's. "Jossly moved out of Sonny and Carly's. She's living with her father now. And this morning, she was flirting with some football player."

Cam's brows raised. "A _football player?" _He laughed in disbelief. "Josslyn's never shown interest in football players before."

Trina rolled her eyes. "Why would we lie about this? We saw it clear as day! She and Kai Raysone exchanged numbers. Joss told me he often shows up at her games or practices and she's seen him at football games. They sometimes talk. And Benji Marley told me that it's true, that Kai has been asking Josslyn out for awhile now and she finally said yes. She told me that at least she knows that Kai is interested." At this, she threw Dev an accusing look.

Dev looked affronted at that, ready to argue with her when Cam interrupted them.

"Well...that could be a good thing, couldn't it?" Cam wondered, swallowing the lump in his throat as he watched Josslyn laugh with the other girls from her volleyball team. "I mean...she's finally moving on and trying to allow herself to be happy."

"But with _Kai?" _Trina laughed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Come on, Cam. Even you have to admit that's a little odd."

Dev nodded in agreement.

"We have to let Josslyn make her own decisions." Cam told them both, steady gaze on them. "We might disagree, but we have to respect that Joss is her own person and trust that she knows what she's doing."

Dev wilted in his seat and then nodded reluctantly. "I guess you're right. It just feels like this is all my fault."

Across from him, Trina felt the same. If she'd never told Josslyn Dev was into her, she wouldn't be avoiding them out of sheer embarrassment.

* * *

Avery pouted from where she sat on Josslyn's bed, the stuffed animal her stepsister had gotten for her for Christmas clutched in her arms. "But Josslyn." She whined. "I don't want you to go!"

Josslyn smiled at the little girl before kneeling in front of the bed. "I promise you Avery, nothing is going to really change." She soothed. "I'll still come to see you, Donna, mom, and Sonny often. And mom could always bring you to visit me."

"But what if you forget me?" She asked, gazing up at her sister with big, dark eyes.

The teen shook her head. "That's not possible." She soothed, hands tucking Avery's brown hair behind her ears. "You're my baby sister."

Avery nodded at those words before wrapping her arms around Josslyn's neck and kissing her cheek.

**Next Part: Josslyn moves in with her father and ends up confiding in someone surprising about what happened between her and Dev.**


End file.
